monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hornet Girl
Hornet Girls are the offspring of Queen Bee. As such, they are fiercely loyal to the insect clan in Plansect Village. Because they are workers in the bee hive, Hornet Girls are incapable of reproducing, but they do still feel lust, especially in their vagina. Biography One Hornet Girl is present in the insect cave and fights Luka when he enters the cave. This one is defeated and sealed. Later, after Luka defeats Queen Bee, another Hornet Girl rushes in, shocked at the turn of events. Alra Rooty and Alra Arum rush in and "celebrate" the plants' victory by devouring the Hornet Girl. After Luka "betrays" the plants and seals them, a confused Hornet Girl asks whether he is the insects' enemy or ally; he simply responds that he just wants to the war to end. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect monster of the bee-type. With the Queen at top of their social structure, she is part of the lowly soldier class. With her body made for combat, her durable exoskeleton and powerful muscles make her a formidable foe. Though she’s primarily a meat-eater, she is also able to live off honey. As the Queen is the only fertile member of the group, the worker and soldier types cannot breed. Because of that, all captured men are handed over to the Queen. If the man does not satisfy the Queen, he is made into a sex slave for the rest of the hive. Though she’s barren, she still has a powerful sexual drive. Any captured man will be gladly raped to satisfy their desire. Used as an outlet for their sexual desire, the man will be kept as a sex slave for the hive until his death.” Attacks Multiple Handjob: Normal attack that damages four times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Honey Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Honey Rich Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Bee Dance: Triggers paralysis. Battle Overview The Hornet Girl is a powerful enemy and can attack twice; Gnome can be used to help stave off damage. It would be wise to bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star before she can use Bee Dance, which triggers paralysis. Alternatively, Sylph can be used to prevent the paralysis from Bee Dance, though this presents the risk of being overwhelmed by the Hornet Girl's two attacks per turn. If Luka loses, she rapes him using her vagina. Afterwards, he’ll be kept as a prisoner in the hive and will be continuously gang-raped by all of the Hornet Girls. Evaluation “A sex slave of simple worker bees... How pathetic. The fact you accepted it with glee is even worse. The Hornet Girl is powerful, and can attack twice. In addition her paralysis is deadly. With Gnome, you can mitigate some damage. But Sylph will let you dodge the paralysis, which might be better. Now go, oh brave Luka. If you win this battle, you will meet with the insect boss.” Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village